Realizing Where You Belong
by Sekhmet Son
Summary: Brian was shook up after Mikey was hurt in the Babylon bombing. What would happen if Brian was hurt really badly? How would Michael cope? Please read and review.


Realizing Where You Belong

Summary: Tragedy strikes, and makes Brian rethink his life.

Author's Note: Redux. This is an updated version of my old story.

My world totally paused, no it totally shattered into a million pieces. No words could form. I open my mouth, I cannot scream. Brian and I were just taking a walk, that's all, and suddenly a gun shot rang out. Brian's eyes widen a moment, he falls to the ground beside me, and my world is broken.

"No," I whisper, tears leaking down my face as I cradle him in my arms."

I look at the gunman, newfound rage awakening within.

"You murdered my best friend," I yell, lunging at him, my fist raised.

I'm so angry, my blood is racing, and I don't care. My rage fills me up like a stimulant. I tackle that bastard to the pavement and punch him repeatedly. My rage going into each punch.

"Please, stop," he pleaded. "Please, mercy!"

"STOP?" I roared. "You killed my Brian, I'll kill you!"

I kept pounding him with my fist, my breathing heavy. Finally, I stopped and my grief came pouring out. I broke down into a sobbing fit. The gun man stumbled to his feet and ran away as fast as he could.

"Have to call help," I said frantically to myself out loud. "Yes, hello? My best friend's just been shot. Yeah, I'll be okay, I have an inhaler," for I was now launching into a full blown panic attack. "Please hurry!"

I hung up the phone and rushed back to Brian's side. Brian was coughing and groaning as blood continued to ooze from the bullet hole.

"Please," I pleaded. "Please don't leave me! I love you! Don't die Brian."

"Mi-key," Brian whispered with effort. "Can't breathe..."

"Don't die," I sobbed. "Please! I'll do anything! Don't die!"

He passes out. Oh God... The ambulance arrives and rushes him to the ER. I ride in the back with him, my face buried in my hands. We arrive at the hospital where my mom and my friends are waiting for me. My mom comes forward and hugs me close.

"Ma," I cry in tears. "He has to live. He has to. If he dies, he'll never know I love him so much."

"He already knows that sweetie," she sniffs. "I'm sure he's known as long as you have."

I'm not listening to her. My mind is racing back to all our moments together. All me and Brian's moments. I run into the ER. There he is hooked to all these machines. He's supposed to be the strong one. He would stay by my side the whole time if I were like this, and that's just what I'm going to do for him. I take my seat next to his bed. I lean foreward to let my head rest on his chest. He's still breathing I note. I reach out and take his hand in mine. I have never felt stronger love for him then I did right now.

"I love you Bri," I cry out. "Please come back to me. I need you still. You can't die yet."

No response. He just lies there, the machines beeping ominously.

"No damn you," I yell in tears. "You're the strong one. Come back!"

I cry still longer, never bringing my head up from his chest. My mom walks in to join me. She doesn't say anything, she just watches silently while her own tears escape for me her son, and Brian, who is like her adopted son.

"Ma I love him," I say.

"I know you do," she says trying to smile.

"He could die, but if he does, before that..."

She places her hand on my shoulder. I lean down, my face hovering over his. I recite a poetic verse.

"If you must go down to the netherworld, remember my love Brian. Hold it, cherish it, and remember...it was real."

I lean down closer to place my lips on his, the tears start again. I feel as though a charge leaves me. Then he's looking up into my eyes. I pull away, on the edge of bursting with joy. He wipes my tears away with his thumb.

"Mikey," he whispers. "I know now."

"You know what?" I ask crying in joy. "You scared me! Don't ever do that again!"

"I almost died," he whispered. "I heard your voice. You said your love for me was real. Your voice brought me back. Mikey I don't want to run from love anymore, I don't want to let it run from me either. You're mine Mikey, no one else can have you, because in the end...I love..."

"You can say it," I tell him softly. "Don't be afraid."

"I love you," Michael," Brian whispered. "I'm in love with you."

I was sobbing with tears and joy and pure love. I'd waited so long for this day. I threw my arms around him laughing and sobbing at the same time. I heard my mother and Emmett sniff behind me.

"You're mine Michael," Brian said fiercely. "David, Ben, none of them are good enough for you. Only I am. From now on you're all mine."

I smiled. I wanted that more then anything, just to be his, and he be mine.

"I love you Bri," I said kissing him again. "I want us to be together forever, you and me. No one else. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes I am," Brian said. "I have something else to ask. I don't have a ring I'm afraid."

My heart lept up into my chest. My stomach did a summersult.

"Michael, will you marry me," he asked with serious eyes.

"Yes," I exclaimed with joy, crying again. "Yes, yes, yes!"

My mother sniffed and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so happy for you sweetie," she said with a wide smile.

"So Deb," Brian said. "Guess I'm really gonna be your son now huh?"

Deb smiled and kissed Brian's cheek.

"You already are Brian."

The End


End file.
